


Tendou Satori x Reader - Cataclysm

by KittenTalesAuthor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenTalesAuthor/pseuds/KittenTalesAuthor
Summary: They say, when one connects with the person they’re destined to be with, their hearts shine. Color emerges upon their skin and glows once they’re near, once they touch, once they speak – whatever first makes that deep connection between their hearts. A childish story, an almost humorous belief, and it baffled him just how many fell for it. They say it’s a one-time thing, the glow only emerging when the two halves of a soul have their hearts level in sync, so nobody had ever been able to prove to him the truth behind the lore. Many tried to tell him it was true either for his own happiness, or simply to cause him pain when they added the “original” ending clause to the deal – only Humans have soulmates. However, Tendou Satori didn’t give much of a damn about having a soulmate or not. He didn’t believe they existed, didn’t believe this sweet color would ever truly arise on anybody’s skin, but what could possibly run through his seemingly innocent mind when he actually feels that warmth spread and that light glow appear on his chest? More importantly, what will happen when the not-so-innocent, rather damaged male recognizes this person from his past?





	Tendou Satori x Reader - Cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was necessary for me to elaborate here that this is my interpretation to the darker side hidden behind Tendou's outward personality. I chose not to mark this story as a 'Dark!Tendou Satori' fanfiction, because I don't personally believe this is an alternative to what could possibly be going on in his head, and I don't believe this side of him I chose to portray in this story constitutes to that title, for there are no depictions of dark, criminal-like or truly sinister behavior. However, regardless, I thought I should point out here that Tendou is NOT his typical energetic self in this story for the majority of the time. If you continue to read past this point, I thank you and hope you enjoy the tale!

Everybody thought he was just _so_ innocent.

There was nothing to worry about when it came to the childlike redhead, nothing to raise an alarm about to his playful little tunes and odd gestures. That was simply who he was, they’d say; it was simply who Tendou Satori chose to be. He was harmless. The tunes were meant for nothing other than intimidation on the court, or a little boasting when a score was made or a spike was blocked. He’s a free spirit, he’s eccentric, he’s energetic, he’s fun-loving – there was no way there could be anything inherently bad about the redhead. What could possibly be wrong about him? He had never given anybody any reason to believe there was something else playing behind the curtains of those odd expressions of his, had he? It caused only the most smug, condescending, almost _triumphant_ of grins to cross his expression whenever this truly came to mind, little chuckles of amusement escaping in that husky tone of his.

Was he really so innocent? Was he truly so sweet-looking? Was he only a playful big kid to the people around him? Maybe. He didn’t exactly have anything against the people on his team or in his school currently, so maybe that truly is all he was to those around him. In a sense, then, their assumptions on his character are justified and he could almost see why they would believe such a thing. However, he knew himself better than anybody else in the world did. He was well aware he wasn’t the innocent Blocker most people saw him to be. He knew that, when he sang that sweet little tune of his which marked his character on the court, there were so many other emotions, ideas, thoughts and memories hidden behind each and every word that smoothly left his sharp tongue. There was just something… _twisted_ up there, in his head. He didn’t know what it was exactly that was messed up in there, which corner of his brain withheld this blackened, tainted side of him, but he could guess where it originated from.

After all, what kind of child doesn’t become at least a little _messed up_ when they were called a Monster so many times growing up that they practically started to believe it themselves?

Starting as an insult from a very young age, “Monster” quickly became a name that Tendou was accustomed to. Rather than it being a term at this point to bring down his spirits and make him an outcast, it has transformed him and basically become a part of who he is. Yes, he _is_ a Monster. No, he _isn’t_ normal and probably isn’t even completely _sane_ , either, but it was a part of him he had come to embrace. There was definitely a lot more to the innocent court-name of “Guess Monster” than meets the eye, but that was a secret part of him he didn’t often show. To the people around him, he was just the eccentric Satori! While, for the most part, it was true, his teammates always did seem to pick up on something a little…odd about him whenever they played. Though he would bounce about and be incredibly eager to get into the game, there was something almost _chilling_ about how much joy he took out of causing the faces of Spiker’s to fall in dismay.

It made people uneasy sometimes, to see the wide grin that took hold of his lips with those thinned, lidded eyes of his to accompany it, the lines at the corner of those devilish red hues showing off the true sadistic joy hidden behind his every move. Gradually, with progression, the tone his little songs gained would darken and lower, his shoulders slumping as his gaze followed the ball and players without fault. Memories would flood his mind, flashbacks playing over and over again with mocking taunts that reminded him of who he truly was: a Monster in appearance, attitude, precision and mentality. However, it wasn’t always like that. He had just come to accept it with time and embraced the possibilities ahead of him, but when he was young, he never thought of himself as a Monster.

Who was he back then but Tendou Satori? Only a small redhead with a bowl cut who had a fascination for a sport he found utmost excitement and fun out of. He had only wanted to play back then and make friends, but rather, he stumbled into something that would mark his future persona forever. Did he really look so monstrous back then? Was it his eyes? His hair? The color, perhaps? Or, maybe, it was the way he moved? Lanky, long arms and legs with a flexibility to match. Did he appear spider-like? Demonic? Like some kind of messed up creature from an old fairytale used to scare children? At some point in his childhood, he had come to ponder upon these thoughts quite frequently. At first, he would cry about it, ask his mother if he truly was a Monster at heart. Of course, as a mother, she told him he could never be a Monster and that he shouldn’t listen to the people who picked on him; they were only jealous of his abilities and the way he so quickly advanced. Still, there was no way he _couldn’t_ listen.

Kids will be kids and boys will be boys. A pair of statements that are constantly uttered without much thought to brush seemingly trivial problems under the rug – who would ever know that such expressions could lead to such dark personas? He never saw it coming while growing up, but now that he is who he is, he can’t rightfully say he could look back and just let everything go to become whoever he would have been without those that pushed him in his past. At this point, it didn’t feel right. He _liked_ who he was no matter how unnerving he could become. Yet, even with his peculiar guise, he still made an effort to be someone beyond the Monster he was put out to be. He wasn’t just some sadistic psychopath, after all. He still liked to have fun, still looked at cute girls, still got into trouble – the usual teenage boy things. For the most part, he was a perfect example of a thriving young man, and that sometimes made things confusing to him.

It felt to him like he owned two different faces – two different sides to the same coin with one sheltered in the dark.

Was that the right way to put it?

Was he two-faced?

If that’s so, was he maybe a two-headed Monster of some kind?

That sounded almost… ** _amusing_** to him.

These kind of thoughts constantly run across the redhead’s mind through the ministrations of his days – though they did tend to go silent when he was on the court so the sides of his coin could flip as they saw fit. They were just questions he felt he needed to find an answer for, and quite frankly, he couldn’t say he enjoyed being stuck with his thoughts on his own for a very long time. Sometimes his mind wandered during his classes and such in Shiratorizawa, the monotonous lectures – though dull beyond comprehension – normally helped at least keep him leashed at a certain distance within a set span of time in his head.  He did have to pay _some_ attention to his classes so he could keep up his grades somehow, right? It was a safe place to think about this kind of stuff, because he always found himself only in the shallows of the dark.

The same, however, could not be said about his time on the court. Crimson eyes as sharp as an Eagle’s followed the players and ball on that wooden floor without fault, his mind running a million miles an hour. It was difficult to keep track of it when he had so many other things to worry about at the same time, so during these instances, he was at the mercy of what his head wanted to do and concentrate on while the squeaking of sneakers echoed to him almost as background music. He remembered feelings he didn’t want to remember, he felt ways he didn’t want to feel and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So, instead, he embraced it. Though the dark was a scary place he didn’t necessarily prefer to spend his time in, he found the ride much easier to tolerate when he simply let it take hold of him and do as it pleased.  

“ _Keep on breaking them~_ ”

He was a Monster, after all.

“ _What, you say?_ ”

Monsters don’t just stand back and allow themselves to be consumed.

“ _Their hearts~_ ”

Monsters **_devour_**.

Without remorse and with nothing but the widest and sweetest of grins on his face, he watched with an ever broadening gaze as the ball smacked down from the palms of his hands and into their opponent’s side of the court, the sound it made as it propelled itself off of the wooden floor causing for a shiver to race down his spine. Silence split through the crowd surrounding the two playing teams as the tall, lanky redheaded Guess Monster landed back on his feet and slowly brought himself up straight, eyes wide with triumph. Once again, like so many times before, the crowd soon erupted in cheers and shouting, boasting their pride for the seemingly unbeatable team standing at their feet. It was something to be proud of, being as nearly undefeatable as they were, and while he did revel in the victory, he first had to take a good look at the Spiker in front of him.

His eyes narrowed down at the sight of him, sprawled out on the floor, a horrified and shamed expression having befallen his face. God, that _fucking face_. He just couldn’t get enough of that hopeless look no matter how many times he saw it or who he saw it from. “Oh? Did we win again? So soon~?” He mused his innocent question with an exaggerated tilt of his head, his grin widening as far as it could across his lips. “We must have, right? It feels like we did, sounds like we did and,” He chuckled, the sound coming off bright and excitable at this point – a complete contradiction to the sadistic pleasure that oozed from the face he was making. “It sure looks like it, too! Heh, you tried, I suppose that’s all that really matters, right?” With those subtle mocking and misleading words left hanging in the air, the redhead turned on his heel and pranced off to join the rest of his team for the ending farewells exchanged between players in a show of good sportsmanship.

“Do you feel it, Semi~?” He hummed his question beside the gray locked male, bouncing upon the tip of his toes in excitement as he watched the broken team in front of them start to line in position. “Feel what?” Questioned the male, turning a curious look in their unpredictable Blocker’s direction. Looking down at him, Tendou raised two of his bandaged fingers and began to draw circles in the air repeatedly with his favorite tune playing along in his head. “The shattered spirits, of course!” He chimed before turning back to look ahead of him with his eyes closed and his smile still splayed across his face, humming to the song his team knew so well. Letting out a breath, Semi simply gave a small smile of his own in reply before also turning to face the opposing team, letting the banter go as one of the many the two shared and nothing more. 

Of course, Tendou knew it was more than just teasing, but it’s okay if Semi and the others didn’t.

They didn’t really need to know more about it than they already did.

However, for now, the redhead finally felt he could settle down. Though the excitement of the game still flowed through his veins, there was no real reason to keep up this face. He had already broken the hopes of the team he faced now alongside his own teammates, so why push it any farther? He could think of a few reasons as to why…but decided against them. Being a good sport, he only softened his expression and brought his hands back down to his sides to bow to the team with a shout of good will escaping him along with the others. That’s where it was supposed to end for the day, the reign of the dark face. It only ever showed itself in small bursts at a time, but once he had straightened himself out to leave the court and return home with his mates, the boy’s eyes turned to look through the slowly shuffling crowd.

It was nothing but a turning glance, wasn’t anything he did to purposefully catch any kind of certain details amongst the many wandering faces who came to cheer their Warriors on, but in that one glance he captured more than he had bargained for. Crimson hues widened as nostalgic features came into view, quick flashes of olden images rushing to his mind’s eye as the memories flooded into his brain. “Ehh~?” He mused, tilting his head to the side as he made the connection, his smile slyly darkening only a bit with that feline quality of his added in the mix. What was this that he had found shuffling so inconspicuously through the crowd ahead? A blast from the past? Couldn’t be, could it? Was it really her? One of the many who had left this Monster behind those years ago?

Curiosity spiked within the twisted male’s body, urging him to move forward, his sneakers lightly squeaking in the opposite direction of his team. “Tendou.” A stern voice called to him. “Oh?” He leaned his head back to see his serious Captain eyeing him in question, not having been bothered to turn himself around to face him properly. Rather, his back arched as his right leg lifted on instinct, wide red eyes meeting those of Ushijima’s with that playful grin on display, something nobody batted an eye to. “Are you not joining the rest of us?” Humming, the boy shook his head in reply, but widened his grin reassuringly. “There’s something I need to tend to before, but I’ll catch up with you! Go, go~! I’ll be fine~!” Simply giving a curt grunt in reply, Ushijima turned forward once more and walked off, leading his team out of the court.

Left on his own now, Tendou straightened himself out and looked up ahead, the sight of her familiar appearance no longer in view. However, that didn’t deter him from what he had decided to do! How could he pass up a chance like this? Why, he hasn’t had a nice little reunion with his past in so long~! Last he remembered, nobody cared about him back then, so why was it that she was here now? Well, if that truly was who he was thinking about. If it really was her, it would be far more shocking to him than he would like to admit, and honestly, a part inside of him really hoped it _hadn’t_ been her. _______ had been one of the only friends he had back when he was younger, after all, but that all ended quicker than he could blink when the Monster rumors began to spread. She had left him behind like everybody else had, avoiding him for the insidious creature he was – and it hurt him far more than she would ever know.

Now, however, that abandonment had sowed the fruit of bitter resentment within the smiling redhead, something that continued to make itself known within his head as he wandered into the hall where the onlookers of his game passed through. Though his grin remained, it hid dark thoughts and emotions, things that were starting to pull him deeper and deeper within their clutches – a depth he hadn’t reached before. Once more, like so many times in the past, his shoulders slightly slumped and his eyes lidded, an ominous humming rumbling from deep within his throat as crimson hues slowly scanned the crowd ahead of him. “Don’t try to hide from me,” He cooed quietly to himself. “I know what I saw~” It truly never was easy to hide much from a boy like Tendou Satori, though he didn’t know whether the young woman was actively trying to avoid his detection or not.

Coming to a stop at an intersection within the hall, the lanky male raised a finger to his lips as he slowly turned his head, carefully eyeing everybody that came along his line of vision. Though the path ahead was full almost to the brim with people, the ones to his sides were void of life – well, for the most part.  Turning to face the left path, Tendou hummed to himself when a familiar feminine figure emerged from the bathrooms at the end of the hall. The woman seemed to be drying off her hands on her shirt, not really paying much attention to her surroundings, and this moment allowed for the redhead to stalk inside. On nearly silent footsteps, he walked forth, his shadow growing across the floor in the darkening hall the further inside he went, the light from the main hall not reaching too far into this particular area of the building.

So innocently unaware…She hadn’t even risen her head to see who was coming towards her, a deranged enigma from her past, but Tendou saw it. He saw, as soon as he was close enough, just by inspecting her face, that it truly was _______. They had been far too close back then when they were young for him to forget what she looked like, even if the two had grown and aged. He was sure he looked basically the same other than his change in hairstyle, so he was looking forward to an amusing reunion. He had to wonder, though, if she remembered him. Had she erased him from memory? Did the image of him no longer exist in her head? Or was his monstrosity still a living, breathing beast thriving within her thoughts like she was to him? Widening his grin at the thought, the redhead took those last couple of steps towards the woman until he was standing right in front of her, the enveloping of her smaller figure by his long shadow finally causing for her gaze to lift from her hands.

For a moment, he decided to remain quiet as he simply took in the young girl’s expression. He wanted to read her reaction to see if she did remember him or not, and judging by the widening of her large eyes along with the horror that crossed her, he guessed that she did. This caused for his grin to take one of its chilling turns, thinning now as his eyes slightly narrowed to give him an almost sinister look. Seemingly without much thought, she took a single step back, causing for the redhead to tilt his head only a tad to the side. She looked like she wanted to say something, her plump lips parting to take a breath of sudden freezing air, but the boy beat her to the punch. “(Last Name) (First Name), (First Name) (Last Name)…~ My, my, it certainly has been a long time.”

Casually, he took the step she had given him when she backed up, his hands coming down to rest lightly upon either side of his hips. “Who would have known that we would be coming to meet after all these years in one of my games? Hah! You always were a fun girl, weren’t you?” He questioned, raising a rhetorical brow at her. Quickly, as soon as it started, those damned sharp eyes of his darted down to catch the shaking that began to take hold of her form, the trembling starting as subtle tremors which rushed through her bones. He hummed at the detail before meeting her gaze again. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember me, _______. We have so much history together! Why, we were best friends at a point in time, weren’t we~?” He chuckled some as she took yet another step back, but it was simply met with him stalking forward once more. 

Still, he received no type of response from her. The pair, deep at the end of the hall, were on their own, being ignored by the gradually thinning crowd that filtered out through the main hall behind them, so there weren’t any kind of real distractions to take her attention away from him. This, in his mind, had turned out to be the perfect place to confront her again in the end, but then, why was she so silent now? Was their childhood running through her mind like it did his own so many times a day? Was she regretting every single step she took to enter this building where his game was held? Just from the look on her face, he felt like she was, and her silence only strengthened this belief. “Don’t act like you don’t know me, _______.” His voice suddenly took a much darker and serious tone, his iconic smile falling to a deep frown.

“Just by the look in your eyes and the way you’re trembling, I can tell you know who I am. Why, otherwise, would you be here at one of my games if you didn’t know who I was? They even announced my name on the court, _______. I **_know_** you remember me.” He called her out, a shaken whimper erupting from her lips in response as she tried to take a few more steps back this time. However, once more, this only gave room for the boy to stalk after her, waiting for her to come to a stop before he slowly began to move. His back arched a bit the closer to the wall he got her, his shoulders raising as if in tension as those unforgettable, piercing eyes of his stared her down, unblinking, without mercy. “S…S-Satori…” She tried to speak up to the redhead, her voice coming out meek and frightful – and this was only something that caused a grin of twisted excitement to stretch upon his lips once more.

God, she just sounded so… _terrified_ , _regretful_ and _weak_.

For some reason, in the deepest, scariest part of his subconscious, he always wanted to see the people who pushed him down this path from his past look just like she did now – but it was always a more intense want when it came to _______.

“Now the real question is,” The redhead continued, not giving the girl a moment to try to explain herself even as her back finally connected with the wall, a shaken squeak of timidity escaping her. Ignoring her signs of fear and distraught, however, he simply slammed his hands over the concert on either side of her head so he could slowly lean his face closer to her own. Wide unnerving and lightless eyes met with large doe-like ones, silently staring practically right through the girl’s very being. “ _Why_ is it that you’re here, _______? Did you come to see me play? Did you somehow find out about me making it in an unbeatable team? Did you maybe not believe it? Did you want to come see how the **_Monster_** really turned out to be?” A laugh escaped him at the mention of his nickname, his eyes narrowing thoroughly at her – the same terrifying look he gave to any and all players whose hearts he broke and spirits he completely shattered.  “Please, enlighten me, ________, ole pal~ What is it that you want now~?”

Oh God, she looked like she was just about to cry. True, this wasn’t exactly a very…nice thing to do to her, or anybody, for that matter, but after the years of torment he sat through without say growing up – Tendou just didn’t give much of a fuck about hospitality towards her or the others anymore. To him, they meant nothing. They had died years ago when they all left him behind to become what they always envisioned him to be, but _______...she was probably the worst of them all. She accepted him back then, when they were young. She hadn’t been mean to him, didn’t call him any names and always stood by him as the kids grew up side-by-side. She was the closest friend he remembered having as a small child, but that all changed when the rumors started to spread like wildfire. When his new name came to be, his new _identity_ , she quickly disappeared just like everybody else.

Without remorse, she walked away. She ignored him, avoided him and pretended like he didn’t exist. _Her_ , the one who was supposed to be his _best friend_. Yes, they were just kids. Yes, he supposed he could see why a small child would be afraid of monsters, but he had been a child, too. He was created into the Monster he is today by _them_ , by **_her_**. She broke his heart, left him on his own, abandoned without batting a lash in his direction, so why should he show her any kind of mercy? The twisted side of his psyche reckoned he had no obligation to. “You had  a lot to say back then about me,” He spoke up again when she didn’t. “But you’re speechless now that we’re grown and you see me acting different from the crazy, carefree way I always am and was? What is it, _______, dear?” He reached up with one of his hands to gently nudge her chin with his fist, a broken little cackle rumbling from his throat again. “Cat got your tongue?”

Oh, what was there to say at this point? She had always seen this coming, this confrontation she would share with the monstrous male before her, but she never did have a chance to think about what she would do when it came down to it. What _was_ she supposed to do? To say? What _can_ she do or say? She knew damn well there was no true excuse for her abandoning him back when they were young, for the things she had said with the others, for the way she acted, other than the fact that she was only a child back then. However, deep down inside, she knew that it wasn’t enough and it never would be, either. She knew he wasn’t any kind of true monster that existed in the real world or the fictional, but from where she was standing and where she had been watching his games for the past year, she _had_ picked up on something different about him...something that just didn’t fit the Satori she had spent her young years with.

Hell, she could feel it radiate from him right where she stood between a wall and a glowering, expecting grin.

She knew there was nothing she _could s_ ay to make things better. She knew she had fucked up back then when she left the poor redhead behind, but how was she supposed to make that better now other than by telling him the truth? Even then, she felt like the truth would only make things worse, but…she felt she didn’t really have much of a choice anymore. “S-Satori,” She tried once again, causing for the Monster to hum and tilt his head in the opposite direction this time, the corners of his lips twitching a little further up. “I…I-I…God, I don’t even know where to start,” She stuttered, her voice cracking in between words. “But the reason I’m here is b-because, a while back, I found out through my own school’s team that you went to Shiratorizawa and joined th-their team, so…I-I just…” She trailed off, feeling meek and like she sounded absolutely terrible for the way she was wording this, simply coming off as a grown bully who had come to make this worse after time when that was so far from the truth.

“You just **_what_**?” He hissed lowly at her this time, his expression noticeably pinching down to one of anger now as he leaned closer, practically having them nose-to-nose, his eyes never once leaving her own. “You came here to try to bring me down again? Did you start to watch my games to remind me of who I am, ________? Or did you maybe think you could turn my new team against me now, too?” A horrified look crossed the girl’s face at his accusations, something she quickly and adamantly shook her head to. “W-what?! Of course not, Satori! That wasn’t why I had started watching your games at all! I’ve been going to your games because I’ve been trying to work up the courage to approach you to tell you I was _sorry_!”

“Sorry?! You’re **_sorry_**?!”

Loud, humorless laughter erupted from the redhead’s lips then as he leaned his head back for a moment, his fingers digging into the concrete wall with his action. “God, what could there _possibly_ be for you to apologize for, _______? What do you think a simple sorry is gonna do?” He questioned, coming back down to meet her eye. “Do you honestly believe an apology like _that_ is going to make up for what you put me through?” He whispered to her, moving over so his lips pressed against her ear. “Do you really think those simple, _pathetic_ little words could ever make what you did okay? Do you really think it will fix what’s been broken? _Do you really think it will bring me back?_ ” Tightly, she gripped onto the hem of her shirt as she bit her lower lip roughly, her eyes closed, trying hard to prevent a tearful whimper to escape from her again.

 “I-I know I deserve this,” She couldn’t stop herself from whimpering to him quietly. “I know I deserve to h-have you hate me after I left you th-the way I did, and I know there’s no excuse for it, e-either, but…Satori, _please_ , you have to believe me when I tell you it hurt me, too, to leave you the way I did. I know we were j-just kids and all, but you meant a lot to me, too…! Th-that’s why I’ve been coming to your games, _that’s_ why I-I’ve been trying to find the confidence to talk to you again! I…I-I just want to make things right with you, Satori, no matter how much time has passed between us…I…I-I never really believed you were bad when we were small, b-but I got scared when I heard the rumors…I…I-I don’t…I just…” She was running out of things to tell the enraged redhead, her mind seeming fogged and hazed, drawing a blank in this crucial moment.  Yet, despite that, silence surrounded the pair at the end of her words to her surprise, not even a breath coming from the boy before her.

Instead of words, she felt a warmth spread across her chest, washing over her skin in a way she had never experienced before. Timid as can be and confused beyond belief by their current situation, she opened her eyes nice and slow, a questioning, skittish look crossing her expression as a few tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. Tendou, at this point, had also felt that odd warmth spread across his chest, something that had caused for him to pull back from the girl to gaze down at the glow emitting from both within his jersey and her shirt. A light, soft and gentle, shone through their skin presumably where their hearts lay. While _______’s was a subtle, soft hue of blue, Tendou’s took on a deep, prominent red color, the glow standing out even through the material of his white and purple jersey.  

So, it was true all along.

Soulmates _do_ exist.

She honestly didn’t know how to feel about this sudden revelation between herself and the boy she had hurt so deeply, the emotions of their unexpected first reunion still swirling around in her mind and heart like an angry hurricane. For the most part, she was mainly just confused and shocked, unable to take all of this in for what it was. On the other hand, however, when she turned her gaze up to take in the view of the boy in front of her, Tendou seemed to be dealing with far different thoughts. Instead of shock, surprise, horror or disgust, the only thing that flashed on the boy’s face was an emotionless look as he stared at the two separate glows in between them, the light highlighting his face in the dark before her. He didn’t seem the least bit moved by the reveal of who they were ‘destined to be with’, because he really wasn’t.

Slowly, his gaze rose from their chests to meet her own as his hands slipped away from the wall at last and he straightened out his posture. “Huh,” He shrugged his shoulders, unamused. “Would you look at that? So, they are real…” He trailed off, his lips pursing a bit for a moment, but otherwise, there still wasn’t a hint of emotion coming upon him. “S…Satori…?” _______ spoke up quietly then, looking to the redhead of her past to see if something would arise from this sudden ‘life changing’ event, but all Tendou did in response was flash her an empty smile. “What do you know, _______,” He chuckled dryly. “Seems Monsters really _can_ have soulmates. Wow, that’s new, but,” He frowned, the glow from his chest bouncing off of the skin on his face much like it did on her own. However, while hers gave her a much more innocent look, his only seemed to deepen the complexity behind his emotions and gestures.

“Little Humans like you shouldn’t mingle with Monsters like me, and I don’t necessarily want to mix with your kind _ever_ again.”

Without giving her a chance to respond, the redhead turned his back to her and began to walk away, the glow on both of their chests beginning to fade into their original skin tones with his brusque ending to their meeting. ________ could do nothing but watch now as the boy she had discovered to be the opposing half of her own soul walked away without looking back, the pain of that alone causing for heavy tears to well up in her eyes. This wasn’t the way they were supposed to end, not even close. She never wanted to leave him so hurt and broken the way he was, never wanted to instill this burning hate he so clearly held within his heart for her and the others of their past, but inevitably, her actions resulted in this painful reality. The thing that made it even worse, though, was the fact that this was all basically her own fault.

Maybe, if she had really been a true friend to the boy who had become all they had set him out to be, then everything wouldn’t have caved in and fallen apart the way it did…

Maybe, she could have saved him from the darkest recesses of his mind that now haunted and dominated his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is an open-ended story, and I've done that for a reason. I don't know whether I will return to continue this or not, be it in a few extra parts or a complete lengthy series, but this is all dependent on what kind of reception this work of fiction receives. I do have a couple of ideas on how I can continue this, but I reiterate, that all depends on you guys and whether you want to know more about how this particular relationship develops, or would prefer a different kind of story. I do have a few ideas for the usual sweet and happy Tendou, but I personally believed a story based on his darker personality would be an interesting tale to tell. You are welcomed (and encouraged) to tell me what you think or even what character you would like to see a story of next if you're interested in my work!
> 
> Thank you for making it this far, and I hope you have a beautiful day!


End file.
